A silver halide used for a direct positive silver halide photographic material may be previously fogged. Utilizing solarization or Heschel effect, this direct positive silver halide photographic material undergoes exposure to destroy fogged nuclei to provide a positive image. Examples of such a direct positive photographic light-sensitive material include a photographic light-sensitive material for picture taking comprising desenstizing dyes as disclosed in JP-B-50-3938 and JP-B-50-3937 (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication") and a daylight photographic light-sensitive material for daylight use as disclosed in JP-A-62-234156 and JP-A-61-251843 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). These photographic light-sensitive material systems are mainly adapted for low intensity exposure for 1 second to about 100 seconds. These photographic light-sensitive materials are disadvantageous in that when exposed to a high intensity light such as a laser, they cannot undergo sufficient reversion and thus exhibit a high Dmin value or that they exhibit insufficient sensitivity to red light or infrared light.
Various desensitizing dyes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,170, 3,743,640, 3,615,639, 3,579,346, 3,723,422, 35,586,671, 350,570, 3,941,602, and 3,846,137, 3,141,602, 3,816,141, 3,764,338, 3,887,380, and 3,970,461, German Patents 1,153,246, and 2,121,783, JP-B-55-47373, and JP-B-52-6617, and JP-A-63-18343. These densitizing dyes have been developed for low intensity exposure. None of their combinations with emulsions described in these disclosures provide excellent reversibility upon high intensity exposure.
When rendered red-sensitive or infrared-sensitive, densensitizing dyes are subject to a drop in the bleachability of the Ag nucleus in dye positive holes that causes a deterioration of their reversibility. In the case of high intensity exposure, the positive holes move slowly, lowering the bleaching efficiency of the Ag nucleus and hence deteriorating reversibility. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a direct reversal photographic light-sensitive material which exhibits an excellent reversibility upon high intensity exposure.